And all that music : Carpe Diem
by katoru87
Summary: Préquelle de And all that music, consacrée à Sirius et Remus. Un jour, en rangeant le grenier, Remus trouve son vieux journal intime...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: En rangeant le grenier, Remus retrouve son vieux journal, un vieil ami à lui qui va le replonger dans son passé, à l'époque de son arrivée à Poudlard. Extraits du journal et des souvenirs d'un Maraudeur.

**Carpe diem**

**Vivre la vie au jour le jour**

Remus était seul à _Grimmaurd place_. Sirius était en voyage d'affaire aux Etats-Unis et ne rentrerait pas avant une bonne semaine. Il avait décidé de profiter de cette solitude pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses vieilles affaires remisées au grenier et, au détour d'une caisse et d'un carton éventré, il avait retrouvé un carnet relié de cuir bordeau. Son vieux journal, cadeau de sa grand-mère, qu'il avait commencé en arrivant à Poudlard, l'année de ses quatorze ans, soit presque trente ans plus tôt. Il avait caressé quelques minutes le cuir sec et un peu craquelé de la couverture avant de mettre le vieux carnet de côté, précieusement.

Le soir venu, dans son fauteuil prés de la cheminée où crépitait un bon feu, un verre de vin rouge à portée de main, il ouvrit son vieux journal et laissa son adolescence lui sauter à la gorge.

o0O0o

**Poudlard (Écosse) 1978, 18 février:**

**18h**

Il y a six mois, quand maman est morte, je m'étais juré de ne plus écrire dans un journal – je ne voulais plus revivre ces moments de douleur et de peur qui ont suivi la découverte de sa maladie, ces mois d'agonie rongés par le cancer à la regarder souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de lui tenir la main. Et pourtant, je constate en commençant ce nouveau carnet – j'ai enterré les autres dans le jardin le lendemain de l'enterrement – que ça me manquait. Sans doute ai-je besoin de cette sorte de thérapie, pour prendre du recul, pour enfin comprendre que le passé ne peut être changé.

Beaucoup de choses ont changé ces derniers mois et en premier, papa. Ses yeux ne brillent plus, il ne sourit plus. Il est mort en même temps que maman. Dire ça comme ça fait mauvais roman Harlequin mais si les stéréotypes ont la peau si dures c'est peut-être parce-qu'ils ont toujours un certain fond de vérité. Il s'oublie dans le travail encore plus qu'avant et n'a plus une minute à me consacrer – déjà qu'avant c'était pas terrible... Avant, quand maman était à la maison pour s'occuper de moi, je ne m'en rendais pas compte mais maintenant, quand je rentre de l'école, c'est un grand appartement vide que je retrouve et c'est le silence qui m'accueille. Pour que je ne reste pas seul à ronger mon frein dans mon coin, à ressasser mes souvenirs, il m'a inscrit dans un internat privé – un excellent établissement avec une très bonne réputation – en Écosse. Le collège-lycée Poudlard.

Aprés un long voyage en train, je suis arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, un petit village à quelques kilomètres de ma nouvelle école, où m'attendait Rubeus Hagrid, un colosse qui fait office de garde-chasse dans la forêt de Poudlard. Le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, m'attendait dans son bureau en souriant. À côté de lui se tenait le délégué des élèves, Lucius Malfoy, un élève superbe, blond platine avec des yeux gris et une peau très pâle – on croirait l'incarnation de l'hiver – en première année de lycée. Il a donc un an de plus que moi.

C'est lui qui m'a guidé jusqu'à mon dortoir. Parlons-en de mon dortoir, c'est un affreux bâtiment carré en béton situé à la limite de la forêt qui entoure l'établissement, à côté duquel s'aligne trois autres bâtiments identiques: les dortoirs Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Moi, je suis à Gryffondor. Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas logé dans le château? Car oui, Poudlard est un château. Les « HLM » dans lesquels sont logés les élèves font vraiment minables et déplacés à côté, mais bon, on fera avec. Je partage une chambre avec trois autres garçons que je n'ai pas encore rencontré et j'avoue que j'appréhende un peu leur réaction. Ils se connaissent sans doute depuis la sixième et moi, en plein milieu de la troisième, je m'incruste dans leur chambre. J'espère qu'ils seront aussi sympathiques que l'a été Lucius – il m'a porté mes valises, ce que je ne pouvais pas faire par moi-même à cause de mes béquilles (je me suis cassé la jambe au ski il y a deux semaines) et aidé à ranger mes affaires.

Lucius m'a expliqué le fonctionnement de l'école – notamment ce qui concerne la cantine, le couvre-feu et le système des « préfets » (des élèves-surveillants) – en me guidant jusqu'à ma classe. C'était un cours de math, ma matière pas adorée du tout. Bref, je me suis retrouvé devant vingt-huit paires d'yeux curieux qui se demandaient qui j'étais et ce que je faisais là. Et là, le prof (c'était quoi son nom déjà?) a eu une phrase qui m'a mis profondément à l'aise:

« Les cinquièmes ont cours juste en face, monsieur Malfoy »

Les « cinquièmes »! Merci monsieur, sympa. Je sais que je suis petit pour mon âge mais là je savais plus du tout où me mettre. Je n'allais quand même pas expliquer qu'enfant, j'avais des carences en fer et en calcium chroniques qui ont perturbé ma croissance quand même. Lucius a expliqué qu'il ne s'était pas du tout trompé mais il l'a fait avec un sourire qui ne m'a pas plu. Ce con était au bord du fou-rire. Je me suis rapidement présenté et suis allé m'installer à un pupitre libre prés de la fenêtre. Les autres élèves ont passé la fin du cours à me dévisager, moi qui essayait désespérément de me fondre dans ma chaise. Le délégué de la classe, Théodore Nott, m'a servi de guide et de porteur presque toute la journée mais je sentais bien que ça le gonflait, que ça lui bouffait du temps de lecture. Un certain James Potter à côté duquel j'ai été placé en cours de littérature anglaise m'a appris que c'était un vrai rat de bibliothèque. S'il n'a pas un livre sous le bras, c'est que quelque chose cloche. Pour le coup je m'en suis presque voulu de l'empêcher de lire.

En résumé, j'ai passé une journée assez embarassante mais jamais je n'ai été complètement seul parce-qu'un élève avec des béquilles ça attire la solidarité des autres. Il y avait toujours une bonne âme pour m'aider les rares fois ou Théodore n'était pas avec moi. Finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que je me sois cassé la gueule au ski.

Je pense que je vais quand même me plaire ici, malgré les centaines de kilomètres qui me séparent de l'univers que j'ai toujous connu.

Enfin j'espère.

**23h**

J'ai enfin rencontré les garçons avec qui je partage mon dortoir et j'ai été étonné par leur réaction: ils étaient ravis de voir que j'avais été placé dans leur chambre – ils sont tous dans ma classe et je les avais remarqué pendant les cours où, ben justement, ils se faisaient remarquer. Apparemment, ce sont des habitués des retenus et des punitions. Surtout deux d'entre eux.

James Potter – il a déjà quinze ans depuis trois mois. Il a une tignasse brune joyeusement bordélique (c'est son peigne qui doit être content!) et des yeux bleu piscine brillants et rieurs. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball du lycée et un apprenti violoniste passionné. Au moins, grâce à la musique, nous aurons un sujet de conversation tout trouvé pour apprendre à nous connaître. J'espère qu'un jour on pourra jouer ensemble, un petit duo violon et basse.

Peter Pettigrew – probablement le seul garçon de mon âge qui fasse ma taille dans cet établissement. Il est donc petit, trop mince et d'une pâleur maladive. Ses fins cheveux blonds sont coupés court et s'accordent joliment à ses yeux vert d'eau. Il est tout en teintes pastels. Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, James m'a expliqué qu'il souffrait d'une grave maladie cardiaque et que c'était un miracle qu'il soit toujours vivant. Il devrait être à l'hôpital mais son groupe sanguin est très rare et sa maladie étant mortelle à plus ou moins courte échéance, il sait qu'il a très peu de chance de recevoir un coeur et ce, même si son nom est en haut de la liste des demandeurs d'organes. Il a choisi de « vivre » normalement autant qu'il le pouvait. Ses parents n'ont pas réussi à l'en dissuader et comme ils sont toujours en déplacement, ils l'ont inscrit ici – au moins, en cas de problème, ils sont sûrs que toutes les dispositions seront prises pour leur fils. Peter Pettigrew, un étrange et courageux garçon. Il avale ses médicaments en souriant, heureux d'être encore en vie pour les ingurgiter. Il est la seule personne que j'ai jamais rencontré capable d'énoncer avec le sourire la plus terrible des vérités, celle auquelle personne n'échappe et qui nous rattrape tous un jour: « je suis né pour mourir ». Son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. Comment le pourrait-il quand on sait que l'amertume se cache derrière l'enthousiasme? Le plus terrible, c'est de penser qu'il peut s'effondrer à tout moment et ne jamais se relever. Dans les yeux de James et de son meilleur ami, j'ai vu une tristesse sans nom. Commes s'ils anticipaient. Mais je sais d'expérience qu'on a beau savoir qu'un proche va mourir, on est jamais assez préparé à supporter son décès.

Sirius Black – le meilleur ami de James. C'est le dernier à être entré dans la chambre et je jure que mon coeur s'est effondré dans mes godasses en le voyant. J'ai toujours su que j'aimais les hommes, c'est quelque chose de naturel, qui fait totalement parti de moi, même si ça ne fait que quelques années que je mets un nom sur ce phénomène et lui, ce type qui a le nom d'une étoile est mon idéal masculin. Je n'ose croire qu'il partage mes goûts en matière de relation amoureuse mais je vais prier tous les soirs à partir de maintenant. Il a des yeux du même brun chaud que mon chocolat au lait préféré, un visage encore un peu enfantin dans le tracé de la mâchoire et la rondeur des joues mais ses traits adultes ne sont plus très loin. Ses cheveux noirs et raides lui arrivent dans le bas du dos et sont attachés en catogan. Et il a un de ces cul! Un cul de compétition, pas moins, et, niveau olympique la compétition! De nous quatre c'est lui le plus grand.

En ce moment, ils dorment. Mon lit est à côté de celui de Sirius et je meurs d'envie d'écarter les lourds rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin pour aller le regarder.

Serais-je la victime d'un coup de foudre?

**Poudlard (Écosse) 1978, 18 mars:**

**15h**

Un mois que je suis arrivé et je me sens vraiment comme chez moi. C'est drôle, peut-être un peu rapide, mais c'est la pure vérité. Je suis devenu ami avec mes camarades de dortoir qui m'aident fidèlement à porter mes affaires en attendant qu'on m'enlève mon plâtre. Je me suis très vite entendu avec eux car nous avons de nombreux points communs en dépit de nos caractères opposés. Selon Sirius, mon calme est apaisant et contrebalance leur exubérance spontanée. Bref, ils m'aiment bien parce-que je les modère un peu et leur évite régulièrement de prendre des heures de colle, soit en faisant du charme à la prof de bio, (le cours où ils se déchaînent le plus!) Madame Chourave, qui semble avoir un faible pour moi, soit en leur flanquant au bon moment un coup de coude bien placé, soit en les couvrant. À eux trois, Sirius, James et Peter forment ce qu'ils appellent Les Maraudeurs. Les meilleurs amis du monde.

Et hier, ils m'ont officiellement intégré dans ce petit groupe très VIP. Je n'en suis pas peu fier si on considère qu'ils sont un peu les « célébrités » de l'école, admirés par de nombreux élèves et connus de tous les professeurs. Faire parti des Maraudeurs, je l'ai compris en à peine quelques heures, c'est faire parti d'une famille où tout le monde protège tout le monde. On est tous solidaires.

Mon surnom de Maraudeur est désormais Moony. Pourquoi Moony? Parce-que le loup est mon animal préféré. Pour cette même raison, Sirius s'est auto-surnommé Padfoot (ou Paddy) en hommage au chien qu'il avait quand il était enfant et dont les pattes étaient « les plus douces au monde », Peter est Wormtail parce-qu'il adore les rats (quand je disais qu'il était étrange!) et James, c'est Prongs en référence aux cerfs qui arpentent les forêts et notamment la Forêt Interdite – celle qui entoure Poudlard.

Plus je le connais, plus j'apprécie Sirius et sa joie de vivre, ses gamineries qui cachent très bien une intelligence vive et un grand sens de l'humour. Lui tout simplement. Il est premier dans de nombreuses matières sans avoir besoin de trop en faire. Et c'est fou ce que ça l'arrange, c'te feignasse!

C'est affreux mais je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. C'est bon ou c'est pas bon?

**18h**

Pas bon. Définitivement, c'est pas bon de tomber amoureux de lui parce-qu'il a une petite amie. Ça ne fait que deux heures mais le fait est là, sa petite amie est une FILLE. Je n'ai pas le bon équipement pour lui plaire. Merde.

Peter a fait un malaise en cours de math tout à l'heure. On a vraiment cru qu'on allait le perdre mais finalement, il s'en remettra – jusqu'à la prochaine crise.

Je vais aller le voir à l'infirmerie.

**Poudlard (Écosse) 1978, 27 mars:**

**15h30**

Je suis à la bibliothèque, seul derrière les rayonnages les plus éloignés de la porte. C'est un coin tranquille où personne ne va jamais, où je suis sûr de pouvoir écrire ce que j'ai à dire sans qu'un oeil ne glisse par-dessus mon épaule. Les autres sont dehors, en train de profiter des premiers rayons de soleil du printemps. Je n'ai pas voulu les accompagner parce-que je ne supporte pas de voir Sirius embrasser et peloter sa copine. La jalousie n'a pas d'âge.

Je suis amoureux – un amour à sens unique – et jaloux. C'est tellement banal, tellement cliché que j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Je me sens tellement con.

Et pourtant, quoi de plus normal à quatorze ans?

**22h**

J'ai passé une soirée assez étrange et pourtant, je suis certain que je souris béatement. Pas besoin de miroir, je sens les muscles de mon visage me tirailler de façon suspecte. Ce soir, j'ai embrassé un garçon pour la première fois. Et j'ai adoré ça, même si ce n'était pas Sirius – ça aurait été trop beau!

Comme tous les soirs, je suis allé faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque avec Sirius, James et Peter et comme tous les soirs, ils sont partis aprés une petite heure de travail. Moi je reste toujours plus longtemps parce-que j'aime le calme qui règne dans cet endroit en soirée et il arrive fréquemment que Lucius Malfoy vienne se joindre à moi. Comme il l'a fait ce soir.

Il s'est laissé tomber sur une chaise à côté de moi, l'air parfaitement effondré. Je lui ai demandé ce qui lui arrivait et il m'a tendu une lettre froissée. Une lettre de ses parents. Lucius est noble, un vrai de vrai, comme l'est Sirius et ses parents ont décidé de le fiancer à Narcissa Black – une élève de terminale et la cousine de Padfoot. Il se fera passer la corde au cou dés sa sortie de Poudlard et ne peut rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Ceci dit, Narcissa est une très belle jeune femme et il paraît qu'elle est très gentille et intelligente. Quand je l'ai dit à mon camarade, il m'a dit que c'était vrai mais qu'il ne serait jamais intéréssé.

Flash-back

Pourquoi? Tu pourrais tomber amoureux d'elle si tu apprenais à la connaître. Dit Remus en se mordant la lèvre, lui-même peu convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait senti un sous-entendu dans les paroles de Lucius. Un sous-entendu qui suffisait à expliquer à lui seul la réaction et la certitude du jeune Lord.

Lucius observa les dents blanches s'enfoncer légèrement dans la pulpe des lèvres du collégien, les laissant plus rouges que jamais et un peu gonflées. Ses yeux glacés descendirent vers le cou fin, la clavicule proéminente mise en valeur par un sweet-shirt trop grand et les petites épaules qui suffisaient à indiquer la minceur du garçon. Il se leva rapidement et saisit le poignet de l'adolescent pour l'entraîner dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque.

Lucius? Qu'est-ce que...

Une fois à l'abri des regards derrière les lourdes étagères en bois, Remus prisonnier entre un mur et ses bras, le blond embrassa doucement les lèvres meurtries, les léchant avec application.

Remus resta complètement passif quelques secondes, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce que cela signifiait par rapport au futur mariage de son « agresseur ». Lucius était donc gay, comme lui. Et il l'embrassait doucement.

Son premier baiser.

C'était étrange d'avoir dans la bouche une autre langue que la sienne mais pas du tout désagréable. En fait, au bout de quelques minutes, il en redemanda, passant ses bras autour du cou du blond pour le rapprocher de lui. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle, les yeux brillants, les lèvres impatientes de recommencer.

Fin flash-back

J'aurais aimé continuer encore un peu mais nous avons été surpris par la bibliothécaire, Madame Pince. La pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre mais elle a juré de garder le secret. Lucius m'a raccompagné à mon dortoir en me tenant la main et m'a quitté sur un dernier baiser.

Il était à quelques mètres de moi quand il m'a demandé si je voulais devenir son petit-ami et j'ai dit oui. Nous savons tous les deux que cette relation ne durera pas. Lui veut sans doute oublier que ses parents l'ont fiancé sans son accord, moi je veux essayer d'oublier Sirius.

Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, que c'est même utopique, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à soupirer aprés un homme que je n'aurais jamais. Et puis, je n'ai que quatorze ans et les béguins d'ado durent rarement toute une vie (c'est pourquoi j'ai bon espoir de voir Sirius larguer sa copine avant longtemps!).

J'ai quatorze ans et je veux profiter de la vie.

C'est mal?

**Poudlard (Écosse) 1978, 26 décembre:**

**3h**

Papa n'a pas voulu que je rentre à Londres pour les vacances, il a trop de travail et ne veut pas que je passe les fêtes complètement seul dans un appartement qui ne serait même pas décoré. Je le soupçonne surtout de vouloir la maison pour lui tout seul afin de pouvoir y amener sa secrétaire en toute tranquilité. C'est une femme que je déteste, toujours à tourner autour de mon père sans égard pour ma mère – elle a même eu le culot de se pointer un jour à l'hôpital en conquérante. Elle s'imagine qu'elle sera la future madame Lupin mais je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher. Cette garce ne sera PAS ma belle-mère. Jamais.

Le plus dur sera de convaincre mon andouille de géniteur qu'elle n'en a qu'après son porte-feuille mais j'en fais mon affaire. Et je suis sûr que Les Maraudeurs seront prêts à m'aider à la moucher.

Il ne reste presque personne à Poudlard, une toute petite dizaine d'élève – dont Lucius à mon grand soulagement – plus les professeurs et le directeur. C'est peu surtout que je ne connais presque personne dans ceux qui restent mais, avant-hier soir, j'ai quand même passé un magnifique réveillon. Le repas était délicieux mais c'est ce qui a suivi que j'ai le plus aimé.

Au moment de tous aller nous coucher, Lucius m'a agrippé par le bras et guidé jusqu'à sa chambre, vidée de tous ses autres occupants, dans le dortoir Serpentard. Dans la main qui ne me tenait pas, il avait une bouteille de chianti.

À la lumière de quelques bougies piquées au concierge, allongés sur son lit aux draps froissés, nous avons bu jusqu'à l'ivresse, parfois à même la bouche de l'autre. Je me souviens qu'il faisait délicieusement chaud. Peu à peu, nos mains se sont glissées sous les vêtements, les ont enlevés jusqu'à ne plus laisser que la peau.

Lucius et moi avons fait l'amour cette nuit-là.

Lucius m'a fait l'amour cette nuit-là.

C'est drôle, j'ai du mal à penser ces mots sans rougir mais je n'ai aucun mal à les écrire. Il m'a caressé et je me suis entendu gémir plusieurs fois. Nous sommes allés jusqu'au bout mais ça n'a pas été sans mal. Il m'a préparé soigneusement, attentivement, il s'est copieusement enduit de lubrifiant mais au moment de passer à l'acte, je me suis rendu compte de la sacrée différence de diamètre entre des doigts et un pénis. C'est même pas comparable. J'ai cru qu'il allait me déchirer mais il a pris son temps, sans jamais cessé de me caresser, de m'encourager et au bout d'un long et douloureux moment, il est entré en moi complètement. Il a fallut du temps avant que je ne sente ce « plaisir » dont on parle dans la littérature mais quand il est arrivé, il a balayé toutes mes croyances et tout ce que j'avais pu éprouver lors de mes masturbations clandestines.

J'ai tout oublié, y compris Sirius.

Mais maintenant, alors que Lucius dort à côté de moi pour se remettre de notre deuxième fois – moins douloureuse pour moi que la première, ce qui est appréciable – je me demande ce que ça ferait si Padfoot était un jour à la place de Lucius. Ce n'est pas facile de vouloir arrêter d'aimer monsieur Black. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi d'ailleurs et le pire, c'est qu'au fil des jours, ça devient de moins en moins possible.

Ce qui me rassure – moi et ma jalousie qui devient légendaire – c'est que toutes les petites amies successives de Sirius n'ont duré, au maximum, que deux mois.

**17h**

Je hais notre époque qui déteste et condamne « l'amour qui n'ose pas dire son nom ». Aujourd'hui, dans le journal, un fait-divers annonçait le décès d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, battu à mort par deux garçons de mon âge lui reprochant son homosexualité. Juste à côté, il y avait un article sur l'homosexualité en Angleterre.

Jusque-là, je ne m'étais jamais posé de question mais je viens d'ouvrir les yeux: j'ai beaucoup de chance de profiter de cette « révolution sexuelle » dont parle la presse. Contrairement aux anciennes générations, je ne serai pas forcé de vivre caché – même si je me doute qu'une certaine discrétion sera nécéssaire. Cet article était très intéréssant. Je l'ignorais jusque-là mais en Angleterre, l'homosexualité a longtemps été passible de prison et cette loi, dont Oscar Wilde a été la triste victime, n'a été annulé qu'en 1967. Il y a, à peine, onze ans et je suis sûr que certaines personnes l'ont utilisé jusqu'au bout pour se débarasser des « gêneurs » et des « pervers » qui habitaient leur immeuble ou leur pâté de maison. Les mentalités mettront du temps à changer mais je pense que le mécanisme est en marche. Il y aura toujours des cons pour me juger mais je pense qu'il y en aura de moins en moins. Le temps me le dira.

Il paraît que les gens sont plus tolérants en Amérique – où alors ce sont les gays qui se montrent plus? – et qu'à New-York, depuis quelques années il existe une fête qui s'appelle la _Gay Pride_. Je devrais peut-être emménager à New-York, moi qui ai toujours voulu vivre aux États-Unis.

Je me demande si un jour, étant donné l'évolution rapide des moeurs, je pourrai m'afficher au bras d'un autre homme, l'embrasser dans la rue, ou me promener en lui tenant la main.

J'espère.

Tout comme j'espère que l'autre homme en question aura de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux brun chocolat.

À suivre...

Demain je pars en vacance pour une semaine. Mais comme promis, je ne vous laisse pas sans rien à vous mettre sous la dent. Cette fic est complète et comporte trois chapitres.

La suite la semaine prochaine. Bisous à tous.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: En rangeant le grenier, Remus retrouve son vieux journal, un vieil ami à lui qui va le replonger dans son passé, à l'époque de son arrivée à Poudlard. Extraits du journal et des souvenirs d'un Maraudeur.

**Carpe diem**

**Vivre la vie au jour le jour**

**Poudlard (Écosse) 1979, 13 mai:**

**13h**

Décidément, la seconde est une classe qui ne me réussit pas, surtout en maths. Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de que le malheureux prof va jusqu'à mimer pour que ça rentre – ce qui est prodieugement inefficace, car un prof obèse qui tente de mimer une équation à deux inconnus c'est plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Bon, au moins on rigole bien en cours mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne rien comprendre. Même James a renoncé à m'expliquer, c'est dire. Je pense que mon cerveau associe les mathématiques à une langue étrangère – un truc simple genre chinois ou japonais – et refuse catégoriquement de chercher un sens à ce charabia. Trop de « x » et de « y » nuit à ma santé.

Depuis la fin des vacances de noël, James chasse avec assiduité Lily Evans. C'est une très jolie rousse avec d'incroyables et très caractéristiques yeux verts. On pourrait la reconnaître juste par les yeux. Son visage est couvert de tâches de rousseur mais ça lui va comme un gant. Bref, depuis le début de la nouvelle année, James la drague avec une absence de subtilité qui ferait honte à un hippopotame. Sirius, Peter et moi passons notre temps à compter les rateaux qu'il se prend et il y en a au moins trois par jour. Mais je pense que notre cher Prongs est vraiment amoureux, ou en tout cas, qu'elle lui plaît vraiment, car il n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver une petite amie si une présence féminine à peloter et tripoter était tout ce qu'il recherchait. Il lui suffirait de piocher parmis les membres de son « fan-club » et pourtant, jour aprés jour, échec aprés échec, il revient à la charge avec toujours plus de hargne. Il ne regarde plus qu'elle et son regard ne s'attarde pas sur sa poitrine mais sur son visage. Il est vraiment accro.

J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il aurait plus de chance en étant lui-même, en ne se comportant pas comme la star des élèves de Poudlard mais il ne m'écoute pas. Sans doute pense-t-il que c'est cet aspect qui plaira à Lily, auquel cas, elle aurait de quoi être vexée d'être considérée comme une fille aussi superficielle. Elle ne cherche pas la popularité, elle ne veut pas d'une starlette – elle me l'a dit un soir où je travaillais à la bibliothèque en attendant Lucius. En plus, James lui plaît mais elle n'aime pas son caractère.

Elle pense qu'il faut que James mûrisse un peu. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tord.

De mon côté, tout se passe bien avec Lucius. On ne s'aime pas, en tout cas, ce n'est pas de l'amour mais une grande affection. Je passe régulièrement mes nuits avec lui – bien sûr, les autres pensent que j'ai une copine. Tu parles! En tout cas ils me couvrent sans poser de question, c'est déjà ça. Je me demande si j'oserai un jour leur dire que je suis gay.

**15h**

Sirius vient de larguer sa douzième petite amie depuis le début de l'année et comme à chaque fois, j'ai du mal à me retenir de sourire alors que la fille en question pleure toutes les larmes de son corps – elle qui se vantait d'être « la bonne » elle a dû tomber de haut. C'est mesquin je le reconnais mais personne n'est parfait.

J'ai vraiment essayé de l'oublier mais ça n'a pas marché. J'ai été jusqu'à essayer de l'imaginer couvert de pustules mais à ce moment-là, il est sorti de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette, mettant en valeur son ventre plat et sa peau parfaite et mate. Comment veux-t-on que je fasse s'il n'y met pas un peu du sien?

Tant pis, je ferai avec. De toute façon, le temps fera son oeuvre – ou « comment plonger en plein lieu commun ».

J'ai rendez-vous avec Lucius tout à l'heure, devant le gymnase.

Peter a eu quinze ans il y a quelques jours. Il était rayonnant. Pour lui, chaque anniversaire est une victoire. Nous avons fait la fête dans notre dortoir pour célébrer ce jour avec lui. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor de notre année étaient là. Sirius s'occupait de la musique, piochant dans nos disques pour nous passer du David Bowie, les Sex Pistols ou encore Van Morrison pendant que James et moi étions parti en mission pour ramener de l'alcool. Et on a réussi à rapporter trois bouteilles de whiskey que nous avons éclusé en tout petit comité – nous quatre quoi! – aprés l'extinction des feux. Nous avons aussi partagé ensemble notre première cuite le lendemain et c'était...douloureusement mémorable.

J'aime beaucoup Peter. J'aime son courage, son calme qui devient tempête d'un coup sans prévenir et son intelligence. Son rire est magique. Dés qu'il raisonne tout le monde suit. Peter est magique quelque part. Je le connais depuis à peine plus d'un an et j'espère que je fêterai avec lui de nombreux anniversaires.

Oups, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours de bio. Avec James et Sirius dans les parages, ça va être reposant tiens. La dernière fois, ils ont laissé s'échapper d'un terrarium un couple de sauterelles qui a eu le temps de boulotter les rideaux de la salle de cours avant qu'on arrive à les rattraper. C'est que c'est vif ces bestioles...

Merde. En retard!

**23h30**

C'est la première fois que j'ai eu du mal à jouir en faisant l'amour avec Lucius. En fait, disons plutôt que le plaisir a tardé à venir.

Tout s'est passé comme d'habitude, on s'est retrouvé là où nous l'avions convenu et nous nous sommes glissé dans la salle de sport déserte – c'était un fantasme de Lucius de le faire là-bas. Il faisait noir, l'ambiance était très excitante avec son vague goût d'adultère et de cinq à sept, avec le risque de se faire surprendre par un préfet un peu trop zélé dans la manière de faire ses rondes et je me suis mis à bander comme jamais. Lucius m'a embrassé et je sentais son propre besoin à travers nos vêtements. On s'est déshabillé et allongé sur les tapis que le concierge venait de nettoyer, Lucius a commencé à me caresser comme il sait si bien le faire et là, il a suggéré qu'on échange nos rôles « actif/passif » afin qu'on connaisse chacun les sensations de l'autre. J'étais mal à l'aise mais j'ai quand même accepté par curiosité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'a pas vraiment plu, j'ai joui plus par automatisme, par réponses aux frictions sur mon sexe, que par plaisir. Et lui aussi, il me l'a avoué aprés.

Sans doute sommes-nous fait d'une certaine manière qui nous pousse à préférer l'une ou l'autre position. Je ne sais pas et de toute façon je m'en fous. C'est pas comme si je devais en avoir honte. Enfin, je crois.

D'habitude on dort ensemble mais là, on s'est séparé tout de suite aprés. On osait même pas se regarder en face. Je suis rentré dans mon dortoir, où tout le monde dormait déjà, pour raconter dans ce carnet ce qui s'était passé et essayer de comprendre mais je suis toujours aussi perplexe.

Note ajoutée plus tard: En me relisant, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas vraiment clair dans mes propos mais maintenant, j'ai accepté qu'on puisse avoir ses préférences sexuelles, des préférences qui ne s'expliquent pas et dont il ne faut pas avoir honte. Je suis un gay passif et le seul que ça regarde, c'est moi.

**Poudlard (Écosse) 1979, 25 mai:**

**20h**

Une journée que les Maraudeurs ont consacré à l'art du dessin. Bon, les Maraudeurs vont passer leur week-end en retenue mais c'est peu cher payé. Vraiment peu cher.

Aujourd'hui, en cours de biologie, alors qu'on s'emmerdait joyeusement en « suivant » une leçon passionnante sur la reproduction des méduses dans l'océan Atlantique – je cherche toujours à quoi ça va bien pouvoir nous servir mais bon – Sirius s'est mis à dessiner des caricatures, parfois cochonnes, de la prof sur son cahier où il n'y avait pas une note de cours. En toute honnêteté, le professeur Chourave est tout sauf excitante et donc, les dessins de mon cher ami n'avaient rien de bavant mais ils avaient un avantage: celui d'être drôle.

Il a une imagination débordante.

Je crois que celui que j'ai préféré, c'est le dessin qui montre notre prof de biologie déguisée en méduse – qui oserait dire qu'il ne suivait pas le cours? Lui qui a même pris la peine de nous faire un dessin? – et en train de se reproduire à la façon méduse avec notre bien-aimé prof de maths. Et le résultat de cet hasardeux mélange de gènes a donné naissance, sur le papier, et heureusement que sur le papier, à pleins de petits Rusard – notre bien-aimé nouveau concierge – en couche culotte.

Et donc, nous, les Maraudeurs, avons entamé un concours de la caricature la plus amusante – sur nos cahiers bien sûr. Ce qu'on avait pas prévu, c'est que la prof ramasserait les cahiers de toute la classe, sans prévenir, à la fin de l'heure pour vérifier nos notes. Aucun de nous n'a réussi à arracher les dessins.

On a posé nos cahiers et on s'est tiré en vitesse pour le reste de nos cours de la matinée, en priant pour qu'elle prenne son temps pour vérifier nos cours.

On a pas dû prier assez fort je crois.

À la cantine, ce midi, on était pas assis depuis cinq minutes que Chourave a débarqué en hurlant et en agitant nos chef-d'oeuvres arrachés à nos cahiers. Elle était rouge de colère, littéralement, et elle hurlait tellement fort que toute l'école a été mise au courant de ce qu'on avait fait. Elle était tellement occupé à nous engueuler qu'elle n'a rien remarqué quand Sirius lui a repris les dessins – pour les faire passer de tables en tables.

Bon, bien sûr, le directeur a récupéré les dessins et nous avons été convoqué dans son bureau et collé. Mais à la récréation de quatre heure, tous les élèves de seconde se sont jetés sur nous avec leurs propres caricatures, en nous demandant de choisir la plus réussie. Nous avons affiché les dessins dans la cour et avons procédé à un vote à mains levées. Nous allions annoncer le gagnant – la caricature de Sirius avec les méduses et les mini-Rusard – quand Chourave est arrivée...

Elle a pas le sens de l'humour cette femme.

Et elle a ajouté cinq heures à notre retenue originelle.

Si c'est comme ça qu'on récompense les artistes...

**Poudlard (Écosse) 1979, 20 juin:**

**10h**

Peter est mort.

Bon dieu, ce que c'est dur à écrire! Mais il faut que ça sorte, sinon je vais devenir dingue.

On était tous à la cantine hier soir quand il est brusquement devenu blanc comme un linge. Il serrait sa chemise à l'en déchirer au niveau du coeur, des gouttes de sueur ont commencé à couler sur son front. James s'est jeté sur lui pour le porter à l'infirmerie, Sirius est parti devant pour ouvrir les portes et moi, je suis allé prévenir l'infirmière qui mangeait dans la salle des profs. Le temps qu'elle arrive – approximativement deux minutes – Peter s'était évanoui. Elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu mais elle n'a pas pu l'empêcher de sombrer dans le coma.

L'infirmerie de Poudlard est un hôpital miniature, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour prendre soin d'un élève, même dans l'état de Peter et Madame Pomfresh est un médecin très qualifié plutôt qu'une infirmière. C'est ce qui avait fini par convaincre les parents de Peter de l'inscrire ici.

Sirius, James et moi avons passé la nuit prés de lui, à le supplier de s'accrocher, à pleurer et à lui tenir la main – qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire d'autre de toute façon? Je me sentais tellement impuissant que j'en aurais hurlé. Il n'avait que seize ans merde! Il ne méritait pas ça, personne ne mérite ça.

Au petit matin, alors qu'on commençait à somnoler, pressés les uns contre les autres sur une petite banquette, le « bip » régulier des moniteurs s'est fait strident et continu. Un ligne verte parfaitement droite est apparue sur l'écran de l'électrocardiogramme.

Peter venait de mourir sous nos yeux.

Et Peter souriait.

Un tout petit sourire mais qui exprimait les derniers sentiments de notre ami. Je pense qu'il était heureux. Du moins, je préfère le croire. Madame Pomfresh n'a même pas essayé de le ranimer et aucun de nous ne lui a jeté la pierre. Ça aurait été reculé pour mieux sauter et le coeur de Peter était tellement fragile que rien ne garantissait qu'il reparte, ni même qu'il supporte seulement un choc électrique. Elle a retiré les perfusions et les machines, ses yeux étaient humides, les nôtres débordaient. On aurait dit que le garçon trop pâle et trop mince, allongé entre les draps, ne faisait que dormir. Comme une belle poupée de cire – car oui, Peter était beau.

Nous avons fait nos adieux à notre ami et nous l'avons quitté. Je ne voulais plus voir personne d'autre que mes deux meilleurs amis restant et ils partageaient mon opinion. Nous sommes montés dans notre chambre où nous nous sommes enfermés. Et nous avons pleuré. Nous avons pleuré sur le lit de Peter, entourés de ses affaires et de son odeur de médicaments et de miel. Peter sentait le sucre et l'aspirine.

Notre ami est mort et une partie de notre adolescence avec lui. Pour James qui le connaissait depuis l'école primaire, c'est un chapitre entier de sa vie qui a pris fin.

Je ne le connaissais que depuis un an, mais en amitié je pense que le temps ne veut rien dire, même s'il donne son prix à la chose, surtout quand elle est sincère.

Adieu mon pote.

_Sur la page d'en face sont collés deux photos des Maraudeurs. L'une prise durant l'été 1978 montrant les quatre garçons en train de manger des glaces. Un été qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à la plage, dans une des maisons de la famille Black. Un été qu'ils avaient passé à rire. Un été révolu. L'autre prise à Pré-au-Lard, alors qu'ils étaient allés acheter des bonbons. La figure de Peter est couverte d'un chewing-gum rose, résultat d'une bulle ayant explosé._

**Poudlard (Écosse) 1979, 21 juin:**

**17h**

Les parents de Peter sont arrivés ce matin, effondrés. Ils ont perdu leur fils unique, leur petit trésor comme l'appelait sa mère. Il est mort a seize ans, soit trois fois plus vieux que ne l'avaient prédit les médecins et je pense qu'au fil des anniversaires qui passaient, ils avaient fini par croire que Peter aurait une vie normale, qu'il pourrait vivre longtemps et heureux. Comme si un cadeau, des rires, des amis et des cadeaux étaient capables de guérir quelqu'un.

Si seulement c'était vrai.

J'ai croisé Anna tout à l'heure dans le couloir. C'est une jeune fille aussi mignonne qu'adorable avec de grands yeux bleus et une longue natte de cheveux bruns qui lui bat les reins à chaque pas. C'était la petite amie de Peter. Et je sais qu'elle l'aimait. Quand je l'ai vu, elle tenait à peine debout et était complètement livide. Ses yeux étaient si rouge...

Elle a passé toute la journée d'hier et toute la nuit à pleurer. Je n'ai pas voulu la laisser seule et donc, avec les autres, nous restons le plus possible avec elle. On se serre les coudes. On aurait dû aller la chercher cette nuit-là mais je reconnais qu'aucun de nous n'y a pensé. Elle est venue dans notre chambre tout à l'heure, en quête de réconfort, et nous l'avons laissé dormir sur le lit de son défunt petit ami.

Lucius est venu me voir, me disant que si j'avais besoin de parler, il était là. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui mais je l'aime vraiment. C'est quelqu'un de bien, même s'il le cache au commun des mortels.

Une place est désormais libre dans notre dortoir et je sais qu'elle restera vacante tant que nous serons à Poudlard. En hommage à Peter Pettigrew (1963 – 1979).

Tu me manqueras Peter.

**Poudlard (Écosse) 1979, 5 septembre:**

**8h**

J'ai vraiment eu peur que mon père m'annonce son mariage avec sa sorcière de secrétaire – c'était bien parti, j'en avais des sueurs froides – mais juste avant que je monte dans le train, il m'a dit qu'il l'avait viré. Cette salope le faisait cocu avec le coursier de sa boîte – licencié lui aussi. Je respire tellement mieux maintenant... Je n'aurais plus à supporter le spectacle de cette garce en nuisette s'installant à la table de la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner en me décochant un sourire victorieux. Pour le coup, c'est moi qui ai gagné!

C'est bizarre de retourner à Poudlard sans Peter. James et Sirius sont anormalement calmes et je sais qu'ils pensent la même chose que moi. Nous avons fait notre deuil – je crois – mais il reste toujours cette absence qui rend bizarre, voire incomplète, certaines habitudes bien ancrées dans un esprit – bien sûr, je parle surtout ici pour mes deux meilleurs amis qui ont pris le train avec Peter bien plus souvent que moi. De nombreuses choses vont nous paraître étranges dans un premier temps, mais je sais que nous allons nous y habituer et que bientôt, tout reviendra à la normale. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi quand ma mère est morte. Je ne l'oublie pas mais je continue d'avancer en chérissant son souvenir. Et ce sera la même chose pour mon ami.

L'homme est capable de s'adapter à tout, y compris à l'absence des êtres chers. C'est le vieux cliché de la vie qui continue mais aucun cliché n'est plus vrai que celui-là.

Nous sommes a présent en première, mais à partir de maintenant, nous ne serons plus dans la même classe car nos options divergent trop. Au moins, on se retrouvera toujours le soir dans notre dortoir ou à midi à la cantine.

Ça me rassure. Je n'aime pas trop la solitude.

**Poudlard (Écosse) 1980, 30 juin:**

**21h**

Lucius a pris le train il y a deux heures avec les autres élèves de terminale. Je l'ai aidé à faire ses valises ce matin et quand elles ont été bouclé, on a fait l'amour une dernière fois, à même le sol (c'est mon dos qui a été content!). Et maintenant que j'y repense, cette étreinte n'a pas été comme les autres. Je crois qu'on ne s'est jamais autant embrassé, qu'on ne s'est jamais autant caressé. _Ça_ avait un goût de désespoir et de finitude qui s'apparentait presque à... je ne sais pas en fait.

On savait tous les deux ce qui allait se passer mais nous avons quand même eu du mal à nous séparer. Aprés presque deux ans passés ensemble, je pense que c'est normal. Ce qui avait commencé comme une relation purement basée sur le sexe s'est transformé en amitié – une vraie amitié, quoiqu'on en dise. Il me manquera. Il me laisse seul avec mes fantasmes, mes désirs que plus personne ne pourra m'aider à assouvir. Je vais devoir me remettre aux travaux manuels.

Ses parents ont passé toute l'année à préparer son mariage qui aura lieu au mois d'août. Ils ne lui laissent pas le moindre répit. Dés la rentrée prochaine, il sera un étudiant en droit marié à une femme qu'il connait à peine et à qui il devra faire un héritier. Lui que la seule image d'un corps de femme dégoûte... C'est la nuit de noces qui va être folklo, tiens.

Je le plains.

Et je suis terrifié à l'idée que Sirius puisse recevoir le même genre de lettre que Lucius. Je suis également terrifié par le fait qu'il a passé toute l'année avec la même fille et que pour l'instant, il n'a pas l'intention de la laisser tomber. Je commence à comprendre que je n'aurai jamais rien à attendre de lui sur le plan sexuel et amoureux. Il est trop hétéro pour seulement s'attarder sur les fesses d'un mec – aussi belles soient-elles.

Et le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à fantasmer sur un autre que lui. Et maintenant que mon amant est parti il ne me reste que ça: des fantasmes.

Je commence à penser que je n'arriverai à l'oublier qu'en partant loin de lui. Et si je dois aller quelque part, ce sera à New-York. Je n'ai jamais oublié cet article paru l'année dernière.

**22h30**

Qui l'eut crû?

Aprés des mois de drague acharnée, de rateaux monumentaux, de doutes, de découragement et de larmes, James Potter s'est vu dire « oui » par la jolie Lily Evans. Il sait très bien qu'il l'a eu à l'usure plutôt que par son charme mais il compte bien la garder auprés de lui. Je pense qu'il a fini par comprendre que seul le vrai lui intéréssait sa rousse et qu'il va donc se montrer sous son vrai jour – à savoir un garçon amusant, intelligent et surtout, gentil qui se dissimule derrière une fausse arrogance et une confiance en soi surhumaine.

J'espère que ça marchera pour eux. Et que Sirius se lassera vite de les charrier parce-que pour l'instant, il n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère – et le gros problème des blagues de Sirius, c'est qu'elles sont drôles. Imaginez nos deux tourtereaux qui vont partager leur premier baiser, assis sous un arbre. Leurs lèvres se touchent, les langues commencent à pointer timidement le bout de leur nez quand Sirius arrive discrètement et leur susurre une de ses petites vannes personnelles ce qui provoque une explosion de rire. Vous avez déjà essayer de rire avec votre langue dans une autre bouche que la vôtre? Selon James c'est tout sauf faisable...

Et nous passerons volontairement sur les postillons!

Bref, Sirius Black a été interdit de séjour sous leur arbre et il est venu bouder à la bibliothèque où je rendais mes derniers livres. Il est tellement trognon quand il boude. Je mourais d'envie de lui mordiller les lèvres.

Tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain, je me suis regardé tout entier dans le miroir en pieds accroché au mur du fond, à côté de la douche. Je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu. Je suis trop petit, trop mince et j'ai un visage de fille. Mes os saillent sous ma peau. J'ai dix-sept ans et j'en fais à peine quatorze. Aprés je m'étonne que les gens me parlent comme à un gamin...

J'espère que je vais grandir et m'étoffer un peu pendant les vacances.

Il faudra aussi que je me renseigne sur mes études futures. Je me demande si je devrais intégrer le conservatoire de Londres.

Ou partir comme je l'ai dit plus haut.

**Poudlard (Écosse) 1979, 1er Novembre:**

**19h**

Je ne ferai plus jamais de pari avec James et Sirius, les perdre est très mauvais pour la santé mentale d'un individu – moi en l'occurence. J'ai donc perdu un pari stupide (« quelle est la couleur du caleçon de Rusard? » Je ne veux pas savoir comment les deux zigotos ont fait pour ne pas se tromper!) et mon gage de perdant était de porter un costume, choisi par Sirius et James bien sûr, à la soirée d'Halloween organisée dans le parc de Poudlard.

Et ils m'ont choisi un costume de _sexy cat-boy_!

D'abord, j'étais tout en noir. Je portais un pull moulant, sans manches et à col roulé et un short m'arrivant à mi-cuisses. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Sauf que mes deux chers amis ont ajouté – sur les conseils de Lily! Elle me le paiera la rouquine! - des chaussettes en laine montant au-dessus du genoux, dix centimètres en-dessous de la limite de mon short, des bottines à lacets et un faux col en fourrure noir. Avec mes petites oreilles de chat, j'avais l'air d'un gamin de huit ans trop sexy pour sa sécurité.

J'espère que personne n'a pris de photo.

_Sur la page d'en face est collée une photo de Remus dans son costume, en train de taper un Sirius hilare déguisé en mage noir et intitulée « Raté! Je hais tous les photographes de la création! »_

**20h**

En y repensant, je pourrais peut-être réutiliser cette idée de costume pour draguer si jamais je vais à New-York. Ils fêtent bien Halloween en Amérique.

À suivre...

Bon, maintenant je raconte un peu ma vie, alors si vous n'êtes pas intéréssé, je ne vous retiens pas.

Je suis donc revenue d'Irlande aprés pas moins de dix-sept heures de trajet (dont bien onze heures d'attente aux aéroports de Shannon et de Dublin) totalement vannée mais ravie. Je suis tombée amoureuse du Connemara, du Kerry et de la région de Dingle, il ne faudra donc pas vous étonner si mes personnages s'y retrouvent dans les prochains temps. J'ai également écrit un one-shot là-bas que je n'ai plus qu'à taper pour vous le livrer. J'étais partie pour me reposer et mon inspiration n'a jamais été aussi fertile, cherchez l'erreur. Ce pays est magnifique et si vous aimez les superbes paysages et les randonnées il faut y aller. En plus, il y fait trés bon, même en été.

Sauf que, parce-qu'il faut toujours un "mais", dés le départ, j'ai attrapé unesaloperie qui a enflammé mon oeil droit (mon bon oeil, le gauche étant trés faible) et comme je porte des lentilles, plus moyen de corriger cet oeil. J'ai donc passé mes vacances dans le flou le plus total car mes lunettes ne sont plus adaptées à ma vue, bien sûr. Je suis allée chez mon ophtalmo cet aprés-midi et le bilan est tout sauf brillant, pour faire court, j'ai deux gros abcés et des nodules sur la corné (pas bon du tout), une conjonctivite et un orgelet. Et avec ceci Madame? Tout ça pour vous dire que je dois limiter mes passages sur l'ordinateur pendant environ une semaine, donc vous devrez attendre pour avoir les quelques nouveautés que j'ai dans mon chapeau. Je risque aussi de ne pas répondre à vos reviews. En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour les commentaires que vous m'avez envoyé, ils m'ont fait trés plaisir et m'ont remonté le moral.

Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, j'ai été contacté par le fanzine "Troisième oeil" qui m'a demandé une fiction et pour l'instant, j'ai ma petite place dans le prochain numéro - un spécial one-shot si je ne dis pas de bêtises. J'ai également commencé un one-shot séquelle de "And all that music" qui raconte le premier concert de Harry en Autriche. Pas de pronostics quant à sa date de paruption.

Bisous à tous et merci encore. Je vous adore.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: moi je sais et pour l'instant c'est suffisant.

Résumé: En rangeant le grenier, Remus retrouve son vieux journal, un vieil ami à lui qui va le replonger dans son passé, à l'époque de son arrivée à Poudlard. Extraits du journal et des souvenirs d'un Maraudeur.

**Carpe diem**

**Vivre la vie au jour le jour**

**Poudlard (Écosse) 1981, 13 mars:**

**16h**

Les examens approchent ainsi que la fin du lycée. Les Maraudeurs sont plus proches que jamais mais j'ai quand même l'impression qu'un fossé se creuse entre moi et les deux autres. Surtout avec Sirius. Et ça, c'est parce-que je l'aime toujours et que lui, il va bientôt fêter les deux ans de sa relation avec la même fille – je me rends compte maintenant que je ne la cite jamais par son prénom et je pense que ça va continuer comme ça. Deux ans et il n'a pas l'intention de la laisser tomber. Tout comme James, il est bien plus mature que quand je l'ai rencontré. C'est normal mais c'est douloureux parce-que cette maturité l'éloigne de moi en le rapprochant de ses conquêtes. Lucius m'a manqué cette année. Avec lui, lors de nos discussions nocturnes, je n'étais pas obligé de maquiller mes fantasmes en fantasmes hétéros, je pouvais aussi faire semblant d'avoir une copine et je n'avais pas à expliquer mon célibat à mes deux amis. Depuis qu'il est parti, James et Sirius n'arrêtent plus de me demander pourquoi je ne cède pas aux avances de celles qui me bouffent des yeux dans les couloirs. L'excuse de la rupture douloureuse a marché quelque temps mais maintenant elle se voit systématiquement répondre « passe à autre chose, t'as pas l'âge de te faire moine! » Non effectivement, je n'ai pas l'âge, ni la motivation d'ailleurs, mais je n'ose pas chercher un autre amant – et surtout pas de la même manière que l'a fait Lucius, ce jour-là à la bibliothèque. Il a eu de la chance quand même le blondinet, si je n'avais pas été du même bord que lui il aurait été sacrément humilié. Je n'ai pas autant de culot que lui.

Pourquoi c'est si dur de faire son _coming-out_? Ce sont mes amis et pourtant, j'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient me dire, de leur réaction et par extention, j'ai peur de les perdre. Ce sont les meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu, je ne veux pas qu'ils me tournent le dos – même si ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi, l'homosexualité ne s'accepte pas facilement et ce, quelque soit la position dans laquelle on se trouve par rapport à elle. Ça va en s'arrangeant mais...

Tout ça pour dire que je ne leur ai toujours pas avoué que j'étais gay (je n'aime pas ce mot « avouer ». Ce n'est pas un crime) et que je ne compte pas le faire. En fait, j'ai pris ma décision depuis quelques mois même si je l'ai gardé pour moi.

Je reviens tout juste de la petite préfecture de Pré-au-Lard où j'ai fait une demande de passeport et de visa pour les Etats-Unis. J'ai été admis à la _Manhattan School of Music_ à New-York. J'ai envoyé mon dossier d'inscription pendant les vacances de noël et j'ai reçu une réponse positive hier. Je partirai au mois d'août et à la rentrée prochaine, je serai étudiant en musique en Amérique. Je vivrai dans l'appartement que mes parents avaient acheté là-bas et où ils n'ont mis les pieds qu'une seule fois – mais que mon père n'a jamais revendu. Il était ravi quand je lui ai annoncé ma décision de devenir chef-d'orchestre et d'intégrer une si prestigieuse école.

Je pense que ça me fera du bien de fréquenter d'autres personnes, de sortir du cadre confiné de Poudlard. Padfoot m'a mordu dés que je l'ai rencontré et comme on dit, rien ne chasse mieux une morsure de chien qu'une autre morsure de chien. J'espère rencontrer cet autre clebs à New-York et avoir plus de chance avec lui qu'avec le beau Sirius Black.

Sinon, aujourd'hui, nous avons dû passer notre visite médicale annuelle – obligatoire dans cet établissement. J'étais plutôt content en sortant de l'infirmerie: j'ai pris dix bon centimètres en moins d'un an et quatre kilos. Bon, je suis toujours le plus petit élève de terminale mais au moins, j'ai dépassé le mètre soixante et je fais un peu moins gringalet qu'avant. C'est toujours ça de pris. James de son côté stagne à un mètre soixante-quinze pour soixante dix kilos et Sirius nous flanque à tous le torticoli du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt cinq – et je ne parle pas de notre ami Fabien qui nous a tous laissé derrière avec ses deux mètres dix. Il m'appelle « ma crevette » ce con!

Je dois y aller, Sirius et James m'attendent.

**Poudlard (Écosse) 1981, 30 juin:**

**20h**

C'est notre dernière nuit à Poudlard, tous ensemble. Demain nous prendrons le train pour rentrer à Londres où nos chemins se sépareront. Sirius va partir pour Cambridge et James pour Paris – il suit Lily qui a décidé d'aller étuder à la Sorbonne. Et moi pour New-York.

Nous avons échangé nos nouvelles adresses plus tôt dans la journée. J'espère qu'on ne se perdra pas de vue comme on tendance à le faire les amis séparés pas une trop grande distance. En tout cas, je ferai tout pour qu'ils ne m'oublie pas et réciproquement.

Une page se tourne.

Je suis terrifié par ce qui m'attend. Poudlard est un monde que je connais et où je suis encadré par des adultes qui pensent pour moi. Mais dans quelques semaines, je serai livré à moi-même dans une ville que je ne connais pas, dans un pays à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi. Je sais que c'est mon choix, je sais pourquoi je l'ai fait – même si mes raisons n'étaient pas forcément les meilleures – mais ça ne signifie pas que je suis sûr de moi. C'est l'avenir que j'ai devant moi et c'est terrifiant.

Qui sait ce qu'il me réserve?

**23h59**

Je reviens de Pré-au-Lard où nous avons fêté la fin de nos années lycée et le début de notre vie étudiante. J'ai appris que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir peur et ça me rassure.

James et Lily vont vivre ensemble dans un petit appartement situé prés du Moulin Rouge. Ils ont eu du mal à convaincre leurs parents de les aider financièrement mais ils les ont eu à l'usure. James a de l'entraînement en la matière. Lui et la rouquine sont vraiment beau ensemble, comme une évidence, pourtant ce n'était pas gagné. Bravo Prongs!

Si j'ai bien compris, ils ont trouvé des jobs de serveur dans un nouveau restaurant parisien. Si leurs parents ont accepté de payer le loyer et les factures, il leur reste la nourriture, les meubles et le reste à payer de leur poche. Je leur fais confiance ils s'en sortiront.

Sirius, lui, envisage très sérieusement de se fiancer avec sa petite-amie (qui n'était pas là, dieu merci!) et cette nouvelle m'a fait un coup au coeur. On a que dix-huit ans et lui, il pense déjà à se caser. Il est pas bien dans sa tête – quoiqu'on pourrait dire la même chose de James. Me voilà rendu aigri par le célibat. Quelle déchéance!

Plus sérieusement, j'ai eu du mal à ne pas pleurer quand il nous a dit ça. J'ai eu du mal à jouer l'ami content pour son copain alors que j'avais envie de lui mettre une droite avant de l'embrasser.

J'espère que la distance est une correspondance régulière suffiront à me le faire oublier. Des bras chauds et une queue prête à l'emploi ne seraient pas mal non plus remarque.

Car oui, je suis en manque!

En manque de sexe mais aussi d'affection. Je ne veux pas d'un coup d'un soir mais d'un petit copain. C'est trop demandé?

Sirius vient de grogner pour que j'éteigne la lumière. Il fait trop chaud pour qu'on tire les rideaux de nos lits et la lumière de ma lampe l'empêche de pioncer.

Vais-je être assez mesquin pour me venger en lui volant une nuit de sommeil?

Hélas, je ne lui résiste pas.

**Londres 1981, 15 août:**

**14h**

Je suis assis dans mon avion à attendre qu'il décolle. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant et je n'en ai pas envie. Les clés de l'appartement de New-York sont dans ma poche.

Ma nouvelle vie m'attend par delà l'océan. J'ai peur.

Mon père viendra me voir dans une semaine pour s'assurer que je suis bien installé. Il me reste quelques semaines pour explorer la ville, me familiariser avec elle et tenter de rencontrer des gens. Je n'aime pas trop me mêler à des inconnus mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à rester enfermé chez moi. Je veux découvrir ma nouvelle ville, mon nouveau chez moi. Et surtout, je veux oublier.

J'ai eu James au téléphone avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Il est en plein déménagement mais il m'a souhaité bonne chance et demandé de l'appeler en arrivant à bon port. Il n'aime pas les avions. J'ai des enveloppes pour le courrier international dans mon sac à dos. Il aura droit au récit détaillé de mes premières aventures aux States.

J'ai tenté d'appeler chez Sirius mais personne n'a répondu. Je lui ai écrit une lettre dans le taxi, pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et lui dire que je l'aime – comme un ami s'entend. Je n'ai pas eu le courage, même par écrit, de lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment. Ça aurait changé quoi de toute façon?

J'ai posté ma lettre en arrivant à l'aéroport. Je serai à l'autre bout du monde quand il la recevra.

L'avion bouge. C'est parti pour le décollage.

**New-York 1981, 9 octobre:**

**22h**

Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que c'était ridicule d'avoir peur de venir ici – même si c'était impossible de ne pas avoir d'appréhension face à ce qui m'attendait. Cette ville est très déroutante mais pourtant j'en suis tombé amoureux à peine sortie de l'aéroport J.F.Kennedy. Il faut s'habituer. J'ai rencontré des gens adorables et je me suis fait de nouveaux amis – même si je n'oublie pas ceux que j'ai laissé derrière moi. Et puis, j'ai un nouvel amant. John est étudiant en médecine et il a vingt ans. Je l'ai rencontré peu de temps aprés mon arrivée en ville, dans le bar où je travaille pour me faire de l'argent de poche. Il m'a fait une cours assidûe pendant des semaines avant que je ne craque, ce que je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait. Hier soir, on était tous les deux installés sous une couverture, sur le canapé défoncé de son grenier à se partager une tasse de chocolat quand nos bouches et nos mains sont allées plus loin que d'habitude. Il m'a fait trembler comme je ne l'avais plus fait depuis des mois. Il s'est glissé en moi et je crois que j'ai hurlé tellement c'était bon. Je n'avais plus fait l'amour depuis le départ de Lucius et dans ses bras, je me suis rendu compte que ça me manquait vraiment.

Comme il y une maladie qui court en ce moment chez les gays – une maladie mortelle que les médecins appellent sida – on a utilisé un préservatif. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait mais John étant un futur médecin, il m'a expliqué ce que c'était et à quoi ça servait. Il préfère nous protéger et je suis content qu'il le fasse (j'ai vu certaines personnes malades de cette saloperie et je vais tout faire pour l'éviter!). Au début c'est un peu bizarre, c'est presque comme la peau, mais ça s'oublie vite et l'avantage, c'est que je n'ai pas eu besoin de me laver aprés.

Une invention utile.

Mes études se passent très bien, c'est vraiment passionnant même si je rentre chaque soir du 120 Claremond Avenue en ayant l'impression que mes bras ont doublé de volume. Je me suis acheté des althères pour me muscler un peu. Ce matin, devant ma glace, j'ai vu apparaître un début de plaque de chocolat sur mon ventre du coup, j'ai eu le moral toute la journée. Je reste petit et mince mais on ne voit plus mes os à travers la peau. Selon John, j'ai un corps parfait – le petit flatteur.

Me voilà narcissique. J'ai passé trop de temps avec James!

Bref...

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la chance d'assister à un petit récital donné par un petit prodige du chant. Ce gosse a huit ans mais il m'a bluffé. Non seulement sa voix est magnifique, cristalline comme l'est la voix d'un enfant et douce comme une berceuse mais il la maîtrise avec une perfection inhabituelle pour un garçon de son âge. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Les professeurs sont dithyrambiques à son sujet. Il ira loin. Dommage que je n'ai pas bien compris son nom, Quelque-chose Snape. Il faudra que je demande.

On sonne à ma porte. Je suis sûr que c'est John.

**New-York 1982, 20 février:**

**19h**

J'ai rompu avec John. Je ne supportais plus sa possessivité, il suffisait que je regarde un autre homme pour qu'il me fasse une scène. Je n'étais pas capable de l'aimer alors j'ai laissé tomber.

Et alors que je suis seul dans mon appartement avec mon verre de vodka, c'est à un regard brun chocolat que je pense. Bon dieu, est-ce que j'oublierai jamais ce béguin d'adolescence? J'ai cru y arriver un temps, mais ces fantasmes sont revenus en force ces dernières semaines.

Sirius...

**Little Whining 1984, 5 août:**

**6h**

Je suis rentré en Angleterre depuis trois jours pour assister à un événement que j'attendais depuis des mois: James et Lily se sont mariés. Ils m'ont envoyé l'invitation il y a plus d'un an et sont même venus me voir à Manhattan, la semaine dernière à peine, pour me faire part de vive-voix de leur bonheur d'être bientôt casés. Ils m'en ont appris de belles ce jour-là, notamment que Sirius avait rompu ses fiançailles avec la fille avec qui il sortait depuis Poudlard et était toujours célibataire.

Cette nouvelle m'a fait égoïstement plaisir sur le coup, mais maintenant que la fête est finie, que tous les invités sont rentrés chez eux ou à leur hôtel pour essayer de digérer et de se reposer, je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser, ni ce que je dois faire. Les choses étaient encore simples il y a quelques heures. Sirius était hétéro et donc inaccessible pour moi, mais...

Etant l'un des témoins, je suis allé rejoindre James dans sa chambre d'hôtel très tôt ce matin. C'est Sirius qui m'a ouvert sa porte. Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis trois ans et j'ai failli pleurer en le voyant toujours aussi beau. Il m'a serré dans ses bras, vite imité par James. Les Maraudeurs étaient de nouveau réuni. Le souvenir de Peter dans nos poches, nous avons longtemps parlé du bon vieux temps et de ce que nous avions fait ces dernières années. Je leur ai dit que j'avais reçu mon diplôme et que je travaillais actuellement comme chef-d'orchestre remplaçant au conservatoire de Manhattan. Sirius m'a appris qu'il travaillait pour la banque Gringotts – il était simple guichettier avant que son patron ne le remarque. En quelques mois, il a gravis les premiers échelons. Je le connais, il arrivera bien en haut de l'échelle.

James et Lily sont revenus en Angleterre aprés avoir passé deux ans à Paris. Lily est encore étudiante – elle travaille à mi-temps pour un cabinet d'avocats – et James fait parti d'un orchestre de jazz de plus en plus renommé. Bref, on a tous nos petits bonhommes de chemin.

On a terminé de se préparer, puis ça a été le départ pour l'église, les « oui » fatidiques ont été prononcé et les bagues ont été passé aux doigts. Mes deux amis sont désormais enchaînés l'un à l'autre et ils en sont plus que ravis.

Ensuite, nous sommes partis pour le domaine campagnard où devait avoir lieu la fête. Tout se passait bien, j'avais retrouvé de nombreux amis de lycée quand James m'a demandé d'aller chercher Sirius. Il devait bientôt prononcer son discours de garçon d'honneur.

J'y suis allé et je l'ai trouvé, mon Sirius Black, dans un couloir étroit en train d'embrasser passionnément une silhouette que j'avais du mal à voir dans la pénombre. J'ai toussé pour signaler ma présence et ils sont sursauté, se décollant en vitesse l'un de l'autre.

La « silhouette » que Sirius embrassait était celle de Hugh, le jeune cousin de Lily, âgé de dix-huit ans. Sirius, dont je suis amoureux depuis que j'ai quinze ans, que je croyais résolument hétéro embrassait un garçon. Et ce garçon n'était pas moi. Je lui ai dit que James le cherchait et je suis retourné à ma table. C'est con à dire mais mon coeur faisait « clac-clac » dans ma poitrine, comme un mécanisme de montre fissuré.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a de pire: le savoir hétéro ou le savoir homo mais avec un autre.

Je l'ai évité tout le reste de la soirée et je me suis tiré comme un voleur quand les nouveaux mariés sont allés profiter de leur nuit de noces.

J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi – mais mon chez moi à New-York. Cette ville me manque. Tous les amis que j'y ai, mon petit appartement me manquent. Là-bas, j'arrivais à ne plus penser à lui à défaut de l'oublier. Mais maintenant je vais devoir tout recommencer avec en tête cette image de son corps pressé contre celui d'un autre.

Je veux rentrer chez moi.

**New-York 1984, 7 août:**

**8h**

Je suis de retour chez moi, mais j'aimerais être encore en Angleterre. Un jour j'arrêterai d'être aussi contradictoire.

J'allais monter dans mon avion pour rentrer quand Sirius a surgi devant moi. Ses cheveux flottaient dans son dos et tombaient sur son visage. Le « clac-clac » a repris dans ma poitrine.

Il m'a posé un tas de questions mais au final, deux ressortaient du lot: « On est toujours ami? » et « Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça? ». Cinq ans de sentiments à sens unique sont passés devant mes yeux. Je me suis revu en train de gémir sous le corps de Lucius mais le nom de mon ami sur le bout des lèvres, je me suis revu rêvant dans mon appartement new-yorkais, les yeux perdus dans un verre de cognac et tant d'autres moments dont il était le centre que je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis agrippé à son pull pour l'obliger à se baisser et je l'ai embrassé. Ensuite je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentais pour lui depuis si longtemps et je me suis sauvé – encore – avant de voir sa réaction. J'ai agi sous le coup de la colère et de la frustration mais j'ai pu goûter au moins une fois à ses lèvres – et je suis définitivement perdu.

Je regrette de ne pas avoir attendu un peu mais ce qui est fait est fait.

Ce que je suis con!

**New-York 1984, 30 août:**

**23h**

Je suis sur un petit nuage et je n'ai surtout pas envie d'en descendre.

Ce matin, alors que je prenais ma douche en baillant comme pas possible, Sirius est venu sonner à ma porte pour m'annoncer qu'il avait emménagé en ville, pas loin de chez moi. Il va travailler au siège-social de la banque Gringotts en tant que directeur de projet. C'est un véritable bond en avant et une chance incroyable qu'on vient de lui donner. Mais ce n'est pas cette bonne nouvelle qui ne me concerne pas vraiment qui m'a enchanté, non, c'était la réaction de Sirius quand j'ai ouvert ma porte, torse nu et encore humide: il m'a soulevé dans ses bras pour me rouler le patin du siècle et n'a plus voulu me lâcher pendant une demi-heure.

Il s'est laissé tomber sur mon canapé, un bras autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de me lever. Assis sur ses genoux, je me suis laissé aller à respirer son odeur, le nez dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait la cigarette et la cannelle, l'eau de cologne de luxe et le cuir. Il s'est penché vers mon oreille et m'a tout raconté, tout avoué et je l'ai écouté d'un bout à l'autre.

Il m'a dit avoir compris qu'il était homosexuel au collège, en me reluquant d'un peu trop prés sous les douches, mais il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter, sa famille est du genre conservatrice et pour l'admettre, il devait dépasser la barrière de son éducation, ce qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de faire. Il est donc sorti avec toutes les filles que je lui ai connu. Il pensait avoir vraiment oublié son attirance pour les hommes dans les bras d'Ellen – la fille qu'il a failli épouser et que je cite pour la première fois – mais trois mois avant le mariage, James lui a montré une photo de moi et John devant la Statue de la Liberté, image que je leur avais envoyé avec ma précédente lettre et sur laquelle je pose en jean moulant et débardeur, exposant au photographe ma peau rendu dorée par l'été new-yorkais. En me voyant « si séduisant », tout ce qu'il avait cherché à enterrer est remonté à la surface et il a bien été obligé de faire face. Il a rompu ses fiançailles et a commencé à sortir dans les bars et boîtes de nuit à la recherche de compagnie.

Il m'a avoué que tous les garçons avec qui il était sorti me ressemblait un peu. Le jour du mariage de nos chers amis, quand on s'est retrouvé pour la première fois depuis trois ans, il m'a dit avoir été obligé de s'éclipser dans les toilettes pour se soulager et là-bas, il a croisé Hugh.

Bref, j'ai attendu cinq ans, mais maintenant, j'ai un Sirius Black tout à moi. Je ne sais pas qu'elles sont ses sentiments à mon égard mais je suis prêt à attendre encore cinq ans pour qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. Je le tiens, je ne le lâche plus.

Et demain soir, on va au cinéma.

Comme ça nous ferait trop bizarre de passer d'une relation amicale à une relation amoureuse, nous avons choisi d'y aller lentement, de prendre notre temps et franchement je préfère ça. C'est en prenant son temps qu'on peut construire des bases solides et moi, j'ai bien l'intention de bâtir ma vie entière dans ses bras.

**New-York 1984, 24/25 décembre:**

**?h**

Je ne vois pas le réveil de là où je suis et je me contrefous totalement de l'heure.

Sirius dort dans la chambre, aussi nu que je l'étais en me réveillant. Maintenant, je porte la chemise de Sirius mais je ne l'ai même pas fermé.

Que de sous-entendu pour dire que Sirius et moi avons passé le cap.

C'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. À la fin de notre repas en tête à tête, il m'a porté jusqu'à sa chambre et m'a allongé sur le lit où il m'a rejoint aussitôt.

Il m'a fait l'amour comme un affamé, il m'a pris pendant des heures. Il m'a tout donné ce soir et j'ai fait pareil. Pour parler fleur-bleue, nous n'avons plus fait qu'un pendant les merveilleuses heures où je l'ai senti bouger en moi, où j'ai pu respirer son odeur jusqu'à m'en griser, le poids de son corps sur le mien, sa langue dans ma bouche, ses bras entourant mes cuisses.

Je croyais ne pas pouvoir être plus amoureux. Je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. Je me suis trompé.

Ce soir, avant de me déshabillier, il m'a dit « je t'aime ».

Moi aussi Sirius.

Je t'aime.

**15h**

Je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. Je me suis encore une fois trompé parce-que Sirius m'a offert une clé de son appartement.

Si c'est un rêve je tuerai celui qui viendra me réveiller.

Si ça n'en ai pas un, je voudrais pouvoir vivre mille ans, ou l'équivalent de mille vies.

**New-York 1985, 24 décembre:**

**14h**

Je viens de finir de vider le dernier carton. Sirius et moi vivons officiellement ensemble désormais. Nous n'avons même pas eu à discuter tellement ça semblait évident. Je l'aime comme un dingue.

À part ça, Lily est enceinte. Elle nous a appelé ce matin pour nous annoncer la nouvelle. La naissance est prévue pour le mois de juillet. Sirius sera son parrain, nous rentrerons donc en Angleterre pour assister au baptème du petit Maraudeur. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas les cheveux de James. Cet espèce de pétard permanent a un côté séduisant mais impossible à coiffer.

Note ajoutée plus tard: Bon ben c'est raté, il a les cheveux de James mais les yeux de Lily, ça compense.

Je crois qu'il est impossible d'être aussi heureux. La semaine prochaine je commencerai à travailler avec un grand orchestre national de musique classique. Je me doute que j'aurai du travail, étant encore débutant dans le métier mais je m'accrocherai et je réussirai à sortir du lot. Dans quelques années, peut-être que Sirius et moi reviendrons en Grande-Bretagne mais pour l'instant, nous sommes heureux à Manhattan.

Je clos donc ici ce journal qui m'aura bien aidé pendant ces années. À partir de maintenant, je vais être trop occupé à vivre ma vie pour avoir le temps de la raconter.

o0O0o

Remus referma son journal en souriant doucement. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis ce merveilleux hiver 1985. Harry était venu au monde, les rendant tous absolument gagas – comment ne pas l'être devant la bouille d'un bébé aussi trognon? Puis il y avait eu cette soirée d'Halloween 1987 où James et Lily étaient morts. Les deux hommes auraient voulu prendre soin de Harry, mais à l'époque aucun des deux n'avait le temps de s'occuper d'un bébé: Sirius devait travailler d'arrache-pieds pour se faire une réputation et une place solide au sein de la banque Gringotts et Remus était en tournée en Europe avec l'orchestre qu'il dirigeait à l'époque. Ce trop plein de travail les avait empêché d'accueillir le petit orphelin mais cela leur avait aussi assez occupé l'esprit pour qu'ils ne pensent pas trop qu'ils avaient perdu deux de leurs meilleurs amis.

Ils avaient donc dû laisser l'enfant partir dans sa famille et s'ils s'en étaient mordu les doigts plus tard, quand il l'avait retrouvé à Poudlard, cette école où ils avaient tant de bons souvenirs et de moins bon. Ils avaient tout fait pour faire oublier sa triste enfance à ce garçon malheureux qui avait réappris à sourire.

Au début des années quatre-vingt dix, les parents de Sirius étaient décédés, lui laissant une petite fortune en héritage. En 1995, le père de Remus était parti à son tour. Le jeune homme avait alors vendu l'entreprise familiale et placé l'argent dans l'immobilier sur les conseils de son amant – s'assurant ainsi une excellente retraite pour leur vieux jours.

Il y avait eu quelques tempêtes dans leur couple, des jalousies et de petites cachotteries mais ils avaient réussi à tout surmonter. Ils ne s'étaient jamais séparé. En tout cas, pas définitivement.

Remus s'endormit dans son fauteuil.

Quelques heures plus tard, une ombre noire ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée de Grimmaurd Place. Sirius avait réussi à régler ses affaires plus vite que prévu et s'était empressé de rentrer chez lui.

Il sourit en trouvant son amant endormi prés de la cheminée, un carnet en cuir bordeau à ses côtés. Un jour, en fouillant au grenier, il avait trouvé et lu le journal de son amant, plongeant au coeur des pensées et des sentiments de l'homme de sa vie. Ce qu'il avait lu l'avait bouleversé mais tout cela, c'était du passé.

Avec un sourire tendre, il souleva Remus et le porta dans leur chambre. Plus de vingt ans aprés, son amant était toujours aussi beau et aussi svelte. Son ange.

Ils avaient encore de nombreuses années devant eux et Sirius comptait profiter de chaque instant passés ensemble.

Aprés tout, sa devise n'était-elle pas _Carpe diem_?

FIN

Et voilà, cette histoire est finie à son tour. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

De mon côté, mon oeil va beaucoup mieux et si je ne peux toujours pas mettre de lentilles, je peux à nouveau rester devant mon écran d'ordinateur aussi longtemps que je veux. J'en ai profité pour mettre au propre le one-shot que j'ai écrit en Irlande mais j'hésite un peu à le publier - je l'aime bien mais je me demande s'il n'est pas un peu trop guimauve.

Je vais également me remettre à écrire la suite de "Another veela story..." et j'ai tout un tas d'idées qui devrait voir le jour d'ici peu. Mon pauvre cerveau bouillonne!

Bisous et merci à tous. Je vous adore.


End file.
